Delta's Short Stories
Cover by moi! These are for the characters that I don't want to make into full books! Yayy! The Quiver Of The Arrow Point of view from Hawkeye. "He went this way!" A voice shouted. Hawkeye skidded over the crowded streets of The Scorpion Den, breathing heavily. "Come on." He muttered to himself. "Almost there." He leapt into the air, whirling above the canopy of the streets. Hawkeye landed onto a small shop, looking down at the SandWing soldiers below. They twisted around, teeth glinting. Hawkeye shifted the small sack he had in his talons into his small pouch. He reached behind him and wondered if he had enough arrows to take out all the soldiers at once. Not here. ''His assassin instincts told him. Hawkeye slunk off the canopy and into the shadows. ''Lead them away from the city. ''He looked up, wondering how much time he would have until Thorn's soldiers found him. Hawkeye frowned deeply. He suddenly looked down to see a small dragonet standing below him, mouth open in shock. "Wha-" The little MudWing didn't have a moment to think before Hawkeye's dagger was pressed at his throat. The little dragonet make a squeak of terror and Hawkeye's killer instincts hesitated. With one quick movement, he pulled the dagger away and thrust it into the small pouch around his ankle. The dragonet gave him a curious look. Hawkeye bent down until he was eye-to-eye with the MudWing. "You didn't see me, ok?" He said softly. The dragonet's head bobbed so hard that Hawkeye was sure his head would come off his shoulders. "Ok, go." The dragonet didn't hesitate to scurry away, and Hawkeye looked up into the dark eyes of a soldier. "Over here!" The SandWing bellowed. With a flash, Hawkeye leapt at the soldier, landing on his back and throwing his wings over the SandWing's face. The SandWing's tail came up in a flash, and Hawkeye quickly dodged it as the tail sped towards him. Hawkeye whirled and grabbed the tail, neatly slicing off the barb with his dagger. The SandWing roared with pain and threw Hawkeye off. Hawkeye slammed into the sandstone wall and barely had a moment to register this before another solider grabbed him by the throat. "Diamond, are you ok?" The soldier asked in a soft voice. The SandWing nodded, clutching his tail. The other solider looked at Hawkeye, studying him up and down. "Hmmmmmm, you must be Hawkeye." She slithered. Hawkeye only narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin. The SandWing solider smirked. "Not a talker, eh? Well Thorn can get any information from you that she needs." Hawkeye snorted and the SandWing grinned deeper. "Like who you work for." Hawkeye straightened his wings, at the same time hiding his stolen pouch. "I don't work for anyone." He said slowly, deliberately. The SandWing shrugged. "You can lie all you want." She said. "But I'm still taking you to Thorn." Hawkeye beat down a wave of panic and he looked around, wondering how he was going to get out of this. Suddenly the SandWing let out a gasp. Hawkeye dodged the tip of the blade as it pulled out of the SandWing. He shook himself off and looked at the hooded figure standing before him. In one motion, the figure put their knife back into the holster. "Thank you." Hawkeye said. "Don't thank me yet." The dragon muttered. "I'm still deciding whether to kill you." Hawkeye narrowed his eyes. "You can try." He growled. The dragon didn't even pause. They held out a small talon. Hawkeye squinted. The talon seemed to be shifting in color, like a...RainWing? Hawkeye frowned. "What?" He asked. "Give me the pouch." The dragon hissed. Almost in a daze, Hawkeye lifted out the pouch. The dragon snatched it and opened the contents greedily. "Now..." The dragon was gone. Hawkeye looked at the sky, bewildered. ''What in the moons'? ''He shrugged. Just another day in the life of an assassin-thug. Walk By Faith, And Not By Sight '''Point of view from Solana.' Solana muttered to herself. "Hmph." She said grumpily. "Solana, do the dishes. Solana take out the laundry. What am I your servant?" She hissed, slamming the basket of laundry on the ground. She knew this was bad. Gila did her best to make sure Solana felt welcome and comfortable with her new blindness. "Um...Excuse me?" A voice suddenly said. Solana whipped her head towards the dragon. "What?" She snapped. She heard pebbles crunch as the dragon recoiled. "Erm...I...Uh...Do you know where Meerkat's hut is?" The dragon asked. Solana turned her head the other way, listening. ''Swish. ''The sound of a barbed tail flicking along the ground. ''A SANDWING. ''Solana thought, a rush of rage pulsing through her. She desperately wanted to run over and rip his tail barb off, but with a deep breath, Solana reminded herself that not all SandWing were like that stupid CAMEL-BRAINED SANDWING. She took a deep breath, remembering that the SandWing was waiting for an answer. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?" She bellowed. The SandWing stumbled back. "Oh, um...ok. Well if you see Meerkat, let him know that...er...Barb is looking for him." Solana suddenly paused. ''Barb... ''She thought. ''Where have I heard that...be...fore? ''She suddenly looked up at the SandWing in rage. "YOU'RE BARB?" She hissed. The SandWing paused and Solana got the impression that he was studying her. "Wait..." Barb said slowly. "You're...you're not..." "THE DRAGON YOU STABBED WITH YOUR IDIOTIC TAIL AND MAIMED FOR LIFE?" She bellowed, wings flaring. The SandWing gulped. "Uh...Yeah, about...that." Barb stuttered. Solana hissed, taking a menacing step towards him. "I've been waiting a VERY LONG TIME to do this." She hissed. She opened her jaws and hissed, feeling the venom bubbling under the surface. Barb suddenly grabbed her talons and shook them. "WAIT!" He shouted. Solana paused but didn't pulled back. "It was an accident!" Barb blurted. Solana stopped, yanking her talons out of his grip. "WHAT?" She bellowed. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to stab you!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Mature Content